The present invention relates to plumbing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system whereby water related residential damages may be reduced or eliminated by selectively disrupting flow of water into the residence.
Losses to residential property owners incident damages caused by broken water pipes are staggering. In part because broken water pipes often go undetected in the absence of the property owner or while the property owner sleeps through the night, water damage from a broken water pipe can be catastrophic. In fact, some insurance agencies report that up to seventy percent of their insurance losses are water related.
It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to improve upon the prior art by providing a system whereby residential property owners may easily protect themselves against catastrophic damages caused by broken water pipes. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a system that may be operated manually or automatically. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a system that is economical to implement and reliable in operation.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, the present inventionxe2x80x94a residential water supply interruption systemxe2x80x94generally comprises a remotely controllable shut-off valve and a controller in communication with the remotely controllable shutoff valve. The remotely controllable shutoff valve is interposed a water line from a water main to the living quarters portion of a residential building, such that activation of the shutoff valve operates to prevent flow of water from the water main to the living quarters. In this manner, damage to the living quarters from failure of water pipes running through the living quarters is prevented during times that the shutoff valve is activated.
To easily activate the remotely controllable shutoff valve, the controller preferably comprises an electric switch, which may be conveniently located within the living quarters at, for example, an entrance doorway. The switch, in turn, is in communication with actuator, such as a motor or solenoid mechanism, operably collocated with the shutoff valve. In this manner, occupants may simply flip the switch on the way out of the residential building, thereby causing the flow of water into the living quarters to be blocked. In an extension of the present invention, the controller may also be provided with a timer for automatically operating the switch according to a user-defined schedule. In this embodiment, the timer may automatically cause disruption of water flow into the residential quarters at times that occupants are normally expected to be absent or normally expected to not require water such as, for example, during the nighttime hours. In the latter case, it is preferable that the controller be provided with an override, which may be remotely operable through a radio link, to allow temporary water flow as required for the single flushing of a toilet or the like.
Although those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize many substantial equivalents, the remotely controllable shutoff valve may comprise a ball valve operable via and electric motor or a gate valve operable via a solenoid mechanism. In either case, it is preferable that the valve actuator be operable at the same voltage levels as commonly utilized in automated sprinkler system controllers. In this manner, the shutoff valve may be easily located in the garage area of the residential building adjacent to the junction to the sprinkler system. As will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, especially in light of this exemplary description, this arrangement allows the shutoff valve to be utilized to protect the residential quarters without interference with the operation of an automatic sprinkler system.
Finally, many other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the relevant arts, especially in light of the foregoing discussions and the following drawings, exemplary detailed description and appended claims.